Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders
Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders is a series from AllSpark Pictures, Mojang Entertainment and Universal Pictures. Plot Continuity and Placement Characters Heroes * Humane Twenty (Main Characters) ** Primary Characters *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Ponies Rider Twilight *** Applejack/Ponies Rider Applejack *** Rainbow Dash/Ponies Rider Dash *** Rarity/Ponies Rider Rarity *** Fluttershy/Ponies Rider Fluttershy *** Pinkie Pie/Ponies Rider Pinkie *** Sunset Shimmer/Ponies Rider Sunset *** Starlight Glimmer/Ponies Rider Starlight *** Sour Sweet/Ponies Rider SourSweet *** Sunny Flare/Ponies Rider SunnyFlare *** Sugarcoat/Ponies Rider SugarCoat *** Lemon Zest/Ponies Rider LemonZest *** Indigo Zap/Ponies Rider IndigoZap *** Trixie Lulamoon/Ponies Rider Trixie *** Juniper Montage/Ponies Rider Juniper *** Gloriosa Daisy/Ponies Rider Gloriosa *** Wallflower Blush/Ponies Rider Wallflower *** Adagio Dazzle/Ponies Rider Adagio *** Aria Blaze/Ponies Rider Aria *** Sonata Dusk/Ponies Rider Sonata ** Minor Characters *** Vignette Valenica/Ponies Rider Vignette *** Kiwi Lollipop/Ponies Rider KiwiLollipop *** Supernova Zap/Ponies Rider SupernovaZap *** Orange Sunrise/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim (Formerly)/Ponies Rider Orange * Unified Heroes ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Wario *** Waluigi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** King Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) **** Bully Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) **** Big Mouth Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) **** Kootie Pie Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) **** Hip (Formerly; betrayed) **** Hop (Formerly; betrayed) **** Kooky von Koopa (Formerly; betrayed) *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Sticks the Badger *** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *** Classic Knuckles the Echidna *** Classic Amy Rose *** Classic Vector the Crocodile *** Classic Charmy Bee *** Classic Espio the Chameleon *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) *** Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic Boom) *** Zero the Jackal *** Mephiles the Dark *** Emerl *** Gemerl *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Sheik *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Luminary *** Erdrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Terry Bogard *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Octolings *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O (currently)/Kamen Rider Zion *** Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Drag "MrDragonboy96"/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Red Woz/Kamen Rider Red Woz *** Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Kivala X/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi *** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden *** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) *** Neohi/Dr. Q*bert (disguised)/Kamen Rider BloodStalk *** Mesohi/Madame Inkling Girl (disguised)/Kamen Rider Faust (Prototype) *** Michelino/Sir Inkling Boy (disguised)/Kamen Rider Nebula (Prototype) *** Love and Hate Ophis/Kamen Rider Ophis *** Pierre/Kamen Rider Pierre *** Xavier/Kamen Rider Xavier *** Thales/Professor Mario (disguised) *** Pytagoras/Professor Luigi (disguised) *** Unnamed Alien Dinozal/Professor Yoshi (disguised)/Kamen Rider Amazon the Red *** Unnamed Hedgehog Mobian/Professor Sonic (disguised)/Kamen Rider Dark Lazer Turbo *** Unnamed Wolf Mobian/Professor Tails (disguised)/Kamen Rider Bujin Baron *** Unnamed Echidna Mobian/Professor Knuckles (disguised)/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle *** Unnamed Hedgehog Mobian/Madame Amy (disguised)/Kamen Rider GoldFourze (originally from Gold Fourze) *** EvanUn0 *** Fire Dust *** Red_Bee *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Night Rogue (second) *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD *** Baton Switch/Kamen Rider Faiz X *** Rose Heart *** Aqua Blossom *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild (Formerly; because he lost his Hazard Level)/Kamen Rider Orga X (currently) *** Lars Alexandersson/Kamen Rider MadGrease (Formerly; because he lost his Hazard Level)/Kamen Rider Psyga X (currently) *** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Faiz X (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Decade II (currently) *** Mystery Mint/Kamen Rider Kaixa X (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Triton (currently) *** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Delta X (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Diend II (currently) *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Terra *** Nokka/Kamen Rider Burnout *** Melon Mint *** Ink Jet *** Indiana Rave *** Snow Flower *** Fry Lilac *** Raspberry Lilac *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Richter Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia Medici **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Polterpup *** Gooigi *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Nightmare Investigators **** Gate **** Isoc **** High Max **** Commander Yammark **** Ground Scaravich **** Blizzard Wolfang **** Blaze Heatnix **** Rainy Turtloid **** Infinity Mijinion **** Metal Shark Player **** Shield Sheldon *** Berkana *** Gareth *** Mysticons **** Arkayna Goodfey **** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** Zak (Rabbids Invasion)/Proto Shishi Red *** Zoe (Rabbids Invasion)/Proto Washi Pink *** Kamen Rider Proto Kiva *** Kamen Rider Gold Kiva *** Proto Kivat *** Gold Kivat *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Robbie (Rabbids Invasion) *** Alice Gassman *** Professor Jones *** Kassidy Vale *** Granny (Rabbids Invasion) ** Special Unit *** Bridget Barnes *** Dumbar *** Doff *** Sub-Zero *** Scorpion *** Master Chief *** Jack Raiden *** Ritla/Kamen Rider Regulas *** The Spectacles **** Melodia/Ponies Rider Melodia **** Harmonica/Ponies Rider Harmonica **** Cappella/Ponies Rider Cappella ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Majesty Applejack (Known as Applejack) *** Majesty Rainbow Dash (Known as Rainbow Dash) *** Majesty Rarity (Known as Rarity) *** Majesty Fluttershy (Known as Fluttershy) *** Majesty Pinkie Pie (Known as Pinkie Pie) *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Kamen Rider Mage (Formerly) *** Pinkie Pie (Formerly) *** Rainbow Dash (Formerly) *** Applejack (Formerly) *** Rarity (Formerly) *** Fluttershy (Formerly) *** Sunset Shimmer (Formerly) *** Sonata Dusk (Formerly) *** Trixie Lulamoon/Kamen Rider Mage (Formerly) *** Starlight Glimmer (Formerly) *** Adagio Dazzle (Formerly) *** Juniper Montage (Formerly) *** Wallflower Blush (Formerly) *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Sour Sweet (Formerly) *** Lemon Zest (Formerly) *** Indigo Zap (Formerly) *** Sugarcoat (Formerly) *** Sunny Flare (Formerly) *** Flash Sentry *** Brawly Beats *** Ringo *** Thunderbass/Kamen Rider B-Geiz (mean Blue Geiz) *** Diwata Aino/Kamen Rider BuildAid *** Paisley/Kamen Rider Kaixa X *** Scribble Dee/Kamen Rider Delta X *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD *** Valhallan/Kamen Rider Psyga X *** Cloudy Kicks/Kamen Rider Amazon New Sigma *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy (Formerly) *** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit Faiz *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips and Snails *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Zeno *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman **** Spider Bytez *** Keno *** Zach *** Caitlyn *** Track Starr *** Copper Plume/Kamen Rider Neo Ryugen *** Peacock Plume *** Kamen Rider Cross-Z Origin *** Kamen Rider Grease Origin *** Gamerpen Squad **** Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus/Kamen Rider Nexus Alter (Leader) **** Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs (Motif: Black RX) **** Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis (Motif: Shin, ZO, J) **** Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas (Motif: Amazons Riders) **** Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis (Motif: The First, The Next) **** Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks (Motif: Black Baron, Another Para-DX, Metal Build) **** Contralto/Kamen Rider Blevolas (Motif: Evol, Blood, Killbus) **** Lily (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Logts (Motif: G, Gorider) (Formerly) **** Angel Love/Kamen Rider Kaisei (Motif: Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, Kaiser System) **** Mercy (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Shichikis (Motif: Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki) **** North Bridge/Kamen Rider Eights (Motif: Power Up 1, 3, 4) **** Esbern/Kamen Rider Virevus (Motif: Odin, Ouja, Ryuga) **** Night Quill/Kamen Rider Herakeasus (Motif: Kabutech Riders) **** Quillwrite/Bikaiser/Kamen Rider Khardeengs (Motif: Ankh, Greeds) **** Kamen Rider Futives (Motif: Futo Detective) **** Kamen Rider Garoes (Motif: Kamen Rider Kuuga Manga) **** Kamen Rider Horubins (Motif: Amazons Gaiden Hotarubi) *** Megan Williams/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Sapphire Night/Kamen Rider New Build (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Bright Eyes/Kamen Rider New Cross-Z (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Dragun Shot/Kamen Rider Kickbeet (originally from Kick Beetle) *** Blade Swipe/Kamen Rider Punchbeet (originally from Punch Beetle) *** Hanasaki Tsubomi (World of Build)/Kamen Rider Ru-B (Because she drinking Phantom Liquid Drinks) *** Kurumi Erika (World of Build)/Kamen Rider Tropica-L (Because she drinking Phantom Liquid Drinks) *** Asahina Mirai (World of Build)/Kamen Rider Unity (Because she drinking Phantom Liquid Drinks) *** Izayoi Riko (World of Build)/Kamen Rider Merlin (Because she drinking Phantom Liquid Drinks) *** Lancer/Kamen Rider Kabuto-Neu *** Mile Nile/Kamen Rider Gatack-Neu *** Laurel Jade/Kamen Rider TheBee-Neu *** Max Steele/Kamen Rider Drake-Neu *** Duke Suave/Kamen Rider Sasword-Neu *** Unnamed Background Boy (Equestria Girl)/Kamen Rider TwinHopper *** Unnamed Background Boy (Equestria Girl)/Kamen Rider Proto TwinHopper *** Unnamed Background Girl (Equestria Girl)/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim *** Unnamed Background Girl (Equestria Girl)/Kamen Rider Neo Baron *** Amethyst Majesty/Kamen Rider Kabuteck *** Aiden Call/Kamen Rider Torafisu (mean Trfis) (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Kirikama *** Shades (Equestria Ninjas)/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Sonic Boomer *** Ryo/Kamen Rider Kikai X (Formerly; deceased)/Kamen Rider Shin-Kuuga (Currently; revived) *** Starry Steps/Kamen Rider Shinobi X (before evolved)/Kamen Rider Janin (Motif: Ninja System) *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Proto R.I.C. *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Lionel Hamato *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Spike (G1) *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *** Leonardo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) *** Donatello (Rise of the TMNT) *** Michelangelo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Master Splinter (Rise of the TMNT) *** April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) *** Mayhem ** Mane Six *** Princess Twilight Sparkle (Known as Twilight Sparkle) *** Majesty Applejack (Known as Applejack) *** Majesty Rainbow Dash (Known as Rainbow Dash) *** Majesty Rarity (Known as Rarity) *** Majesty Fluttershy (Known as Fluttershy) *** Majesty Pinkie Pie (Known as Pinkie Pie) ** Team Star Butterfly *** Star Butterfly *** Marco Diaz *** Pony Head *** Moon Butterfly *** Eclipsa Butterfly *** Angie Diaz *** Tom Lucitor *** Jackie Lynn Thomas *** Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *** Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Machina Butterfly/Kamen Rider Kikai X (Currently) ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Chance Sureshot *** Toothpick Sally *** Recap Robot *** Thomas/Nikolai *** CJ *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 1 *** Numbuh 2 *** Numbuh 3 *** Numbuh 4 *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin (Teen Titans 2003) *** Cyborg (Teen Titans 2003) *** Raven (Teen Titans 2003) *** Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) *** Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003) ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Robotgirl *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Superboy *** Arsenal ** Team Ben 10 *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Lucy Mann *** Zed *** Rayona *** Skurd *** Manny Armstrong *** Helen Wheels *** Alan Albright *** Cooper Daniels *** Jimmy Jones *** Chrono Spanner *** Ester *** Kai Green *** Rook Shar *** Eunice *** Tulip Olsen *** One-One *** Glad-One *** Sad-One *** Atticus *** Mikayla *** Mirror Tulip Olsen *** Mirror One-One *** Mirror Atticus *** The Cat (Infinity Train) *** Amelia Hughes *** Squirrel Scouts (Squirrel Scout Trio) **** Patsy Smiles **** Nina Neckerly **** Gretchen *** Cod Commando *** Dr. Courage *** Max Courage *** Rick Courage *** Johnny Test *** Dukey Test *** Susan Test *** Mary Test *** Mr. Black *** Mr. White *** Jimmy Roberts *** Robin Wheeler *** Craig Wheeler *** Yancy Roberts *** Golly Gopher *** Dolly Gopher *** Tux the Penguin *** Crocco the Alligator *** Flapjack *** Captain K'nuckles *** Bubbie *** Bumpy Snits *** Lewis Clark Jefferson *** Milly "Billy" Bartley *** Ornery Sue *** Randall P. McDuff *** Romeo Jones *** Sublimity Jill *** Toad E. Bartley *** Sunny Bridges *** Li'l D *** Tamika Jones *** Kim Chin *** Kam Chin *** Philly Phil *** Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *** Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *** Zak Saturday *** Doc Saturday *** Drew Saturday *** Fiskerton *** Komodo *** Zon *** Doyle Blackwell ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Luminary *** Rabbid Erdrick *** Rabbid Solo *** Rabbid Eight *** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie *** Rabbid Terry *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckles *** Rabbid Shadow *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Cream *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Amy Rose *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio *** Pirabbid Plant ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1/New Stag Hard Smash *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2/New Owl Hard Smash *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3/New Castle Hard Smash *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Secur-X *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid 2 *** Conductor Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Baby Rabbid *** Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Bandit Rabbid *** Female Bandit Rabbid *** Female Pioneer Rabbid *** Cowboy Mustache Rabbid *** Cowboy Red Handkerchief Rabbid *** Cowboy Blue Handkerchief Rabbid *** Biker Rabbids **** Biker Rabbid 1 (Leader) **** Biker Rabbid 2 **** Biker Rabbid 3 **** Biker Rabbid 4 **** Biker Rabbid 5 **** Biker Rabbid 6 *** Sailor Rabbid *** Sailor Rabbid Jr. *** Captain Furious *** Sherlock Holmes Rabbid *** John Watson Rabbid *** Sheriff Rabbid *** Ballet Dancer Rabbids *** Little Red Rabbid Hood *** Glasses Rabbid *** Electric Rabbid *** Eskimo Rabbids **** Eskimo Rabbid 1 (Calling Glacian by Neohi) **** Eskimo Rabbid 2 **** Eskimo Rabbid 3 ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *** Horobi/Kamen Rider Horobi *** Jin/Kamen Rider Jin *** Little Assassin/Dodo Magia *** Gai Amatsu/Kamen Rider Thouser *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus *** Keiji Uraga/Kamen Rider Metal Build *** Etahto/Kamen Rider Etah *** Blood Stalk *** Virus Celler *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *** Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Jabel/Kamen Rider Javert *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Peko/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword/Scorpio Worm *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1/Kamen Rider G3 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Kamen Sentai Gorider *** Aka-Rider *** Ao-Rider *** Mido-Rider *** Ki-Rider *** Momo-Rider ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed ** Super Sentai Rangers *** **** *** **** Koh/Ryusoul Red **** Melt/Ryusoul Blue **** Asuna/Ryusoul Pink **** Towa/Ryusoul Green **** Bamba/Ryusoul Black **** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold **** Nada/Gaisoulg (Revived by Pierre) *** **** ***** /Lupin Red ***** /Lupin Blue ***** /Lupin Yellow **** ***** /Patren 1gou ***** /Patren 2gou ***** /Patren 3gou **** /Lupin X/Patren X *** **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink *** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed *** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Futari wa Precure/Max Heart **** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White **** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Futari wa Precure Splash Star **** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright **** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy **** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright **** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yes! Precure 5/GoGo! **** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream **** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge **** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade **** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint **** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua **** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Fresh Precure **** Momozono Love/Cure Peach **** Aono Miki/Cure Berry **** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Heartcatch Precure **** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Suite Precure **** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **** Smile Precure **** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Extra **** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Doki Doki Precure **** Aida Mana/Cure Heart **** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond **** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta **** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword **** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Happiness Charge Precure **** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely **** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess **** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey **** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune **** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender *** Go! Princess Precure **** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora **** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid **** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle **** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Mahou Tsukai Precure **** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle **** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical **** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice **** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** KiraKira Precure A La Mode **** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip **** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard **** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato **** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron **** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat **** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait **** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Hugtto Precure **** Nono Hana/Cure Yell **** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange **** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile **** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie **** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour **** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow *** Star☆Twinkle Precure **** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star **** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky **** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil **** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene **** Yuni/Cure Cosmo *** Healin'Good Precure ** World of Aikatsu *** Ichigo Hoshimiya *** Aoi Kiriya *** Ran Shibuki *** Yurika Todo *** Kaede Ichinose *** Seira Otoshiro *** Kī Saegusa *** Sora Kazesawa *** Maria Himesato *** Otome Arisugawa *** Sakura Kitaoji *** Shion Kamiya *** Michelle Tachibana *** Asami Himuro *** Akari Ōzora *** Sumire Hikami *** Hinaki Shinjō *** Juri Kurebayashi *** Rin Kurosawa *** Madoka Amahane *** Yume Nijino *** Hime Shiratori *** Tsubasa Kisaragi *** Yuzu Nikaidō *** Yozora Kasumi *** Lilie Shirogane *** Tsubaki Saionji *** Arisa Mizukoshi *** Reika Yūki *** Nina Dōjima *** Nono Daichi *** Lisa Shirakaba *** Mikuru Natsuki *** Mizuki Kanzaki *** Miyabi Fujiwara *** Kokone Kurisu *** Nina Dōjima *** Hazuki Aranada *** Monica Kiki *** Subaru Yūki *** Nozomu Igarashi *** Asahi Kasumi *** Kanata Kira *** Koharu Nanakura *** Laura Sakuraba *** Ako Saotome *** Mahiru Kasumi *** Elza Forte *** Rei Kizaki *** Kirara Hanazono *** Aria Futaba *** Aine Yūki *** Mio Minato *** Maika Chōno *** Emma Hinata *** Karen Kamishiro *** Mirai Asuka *** Marin Manami *** Rinna Shinkai *** Sakuya Shirayuri *** Kaguya Shirayuri *** Hibiki Tenshō *** Alicia Charlotte *** Wakaba Harukaze *** Raki Kiseki ** World of Ojamajo Doremi *** Doremi Harukaze *** Hazuki Fujiwara *** Aiko Seno *** Onpu Segawa *** Momoko Asuka *** Hana-chan (alias: Hana Makihatayama) *** Pop Harukaze ** World of PriPara ** Laala Manaka ** Mirei Minami ** Sophy Hojo ** Sion Tōdō ** Dorothy and Reona West ** Aroma Kurosu ** Mikan Shiratama ** Gaaruru ** Hibiki Shikyoin ** Falulu ** Fuwari Midorikaze ** Non Manaka ** Chiri Tsukikawa ** Pepper Taiyo ** Kanon ** Junon ** Pinon ** Cosmo Hojo ** Ajimi Kiki ** Meganee Akai ** Jewlie ** Jewlulu ** Janice ** Kuma ** Usagi ** Unicorn ** Neko ** Toriko ** Usacha ** Ham ** World of Symphogear *** Hibiki Tachibana *** Tsubasa Kazanari *** Chris Yukine *** Maria Cadenzavna Eve *** Shirabe Tsukuyomi *** Kirika Akatsuki *** Miku Kohinata *** Kanade Amou (Zi-O's timeline) *** Serena Cadenzavna Eve (Zi-O's timeline) ** World of Love Live *** μ's **** Honoka Kōsaka **** Kotori Minami **** Umi Sonoda **** Hanayo Koizumi **** Rin Hoshizora **** Maki Nishikino **** Nico Yazawa **** Nozomi Tojo **** Eli Ayase *** Aqours **** Chika Takami **** Riko Sakurauchi **** Kanan Matsuura **** Dia Kurosawa **** You Watanabe **** Yoshiko Tsushima **** Hanamaru Kunikida **** Mari Ohara **** Ruby Kurosawa ** World of The Idolmaster *** Haruka Amami *** Chihaya Kisaragi *** Yukiho Hagiwara *** Yayoi Takatsuki *** Ritsuko Akizuki *** Azusa Miura *** Iori Minase *** Makoto Kikuchi *** Ami and Mami Futami *** Miki Hoshii *** Hibiki Ganaha *** Takane Shijou *** Producer *** Jun'ichirō Takagi *** Junjirō Takagi *** Kotori Otonashi *** Yūtarō Takagi *** Ai Hidaka *** Eri Mizutani *** Ryō Akizuki *** Minori Ishikawa *** Manami Okamoto *** Leon *** Shika *** Tōma Amagase *** Hokuto Ijūin *** Shōta Mitarai *** Takao Kuroi *** Uzuki Shimamura *** Rin Shibuya *** Mio Honda *** Kanako Mimura *** Chieri Ogata *** Miku Maekawa *** Anzu Futaba *** Riina Tada *** Minami Nitta *** Ranko Kanzaki *** Anastasia *** Miria Akagi *** Rika Jougasaki *** Kirari Moroboshi *** Mika Jougasaki *** Kaede Takagaki *** Mizuki Kawashima *** Nana Abe *** Natsuki Kimura *** Sae Kobayakawa *** Miho Kohinata *** Mayu Sakuma *** Airi Totoki *** Akane Hino *** Hina Araki *** Haruna Kamijō *** Chie Sasaki *** Aki Yamato *** Shizuku Oikawa *** Koume Shirasaka *** Sachiko Koshimizu *** Nao Kamiya *** Aiko Takamori *** Syoko Hoshi *** Yuko Hori *** Karen Hojo *** Yuki Himekawa *** Yui Ohtsuki *** Rina Fujimoto *** Karin Domyoji *** Sanae Katagiri *** Nina Ichihara *** Suzuho Ueda *** Ayame Hamaguchi *** Tamami Wakiyama *** Emi Namba *** Kaoru Ryuzaki *** Momoka Sakurai *** Ryo Matsunaga *** Fumika Sagisawa *** Arisu Tachibana *** Syuko Shiomi *** Kanade Hayami *** Frederica Miyamoto *** Yuka Nakano *** Yumi Aiba *** Yukari Mizumoto *** Noriko Shiina *** Shiki Ichinose *** Takumi Mukai *** Shin Sato *** Yoshino Yorita *** Nono Morikubo *** Miyu Mifune *** Asuka Ninomiya *** Kyoko Igarashi *** Yuuki Otokura *** Mirei Hayasaka *** Yuzu Kitami *** Hiromi Seki *** Haru Yuuki *** Tomoe Murakami *** Hajime Fujiwara *** Atsumi Munakata *** Hikaru Nanjo *** Kako Takafuji *** Hinako Kita *** Producer (The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) *** Manager Imanishi *** Chihiro Senkawa *** Master Trainer *** Veteran Trainer *** Trainer *** Rookie Trainer *** Mishiro Executive Director *** Mai Hidaka *** Ayane Suzuki *** Reiko Ozaki *** Sōichi Takeda *** Yumeko Sakurai ** World of Yuki Yuna is a Hero *** Yuna Yuki *** Mimori Togo/Sumi Washio *** Fu Inubozaki *** Itsuki Inubozaki *** Karin Miyoshi *** Sonoko Nogi *** Gin Minowa ** Amazon Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha/Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Amazon Riders (OC) *** Kamen Rider Amazon Beta *** Kamen Rider Amazon Gamma *** Kamen Rider Amazon Delta *** Kamen Rider Amazon Zeta *** Kamen Rider Amazon Muze ** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo (reboot) ** Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider Nigo (reboot) ** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 (reboot) ** Goro/Kamen Rider G ** Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga (2015 manga series) ** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito (2015 manga series) ** Kaoru Ichijo/Generation 1 (2015 manga series) ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Terasawa/Ultraman Ribut *** Ultraman Reboot ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger I/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *** Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *** Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *** Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** / *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Megaforce Green *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver *** *** *** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) *** Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (2017) *** Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (2017) *** Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (2017) *** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) *** Jason Lee Scott (2016 comic)/Omega Red Ranger *** Zack Taylor (2016 comic)/Omega Black Ranger *** Trini Kwan (2016 comic)/Omega Yellow Ranger *** Kiya (2016 comic)/Omega Blue Ranger *** Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic)/All-New Pink Ranger *** All-New Black Ranger *** All-New Yellow Ranger *** Britt/All-New Red Ranger *** Sarge/All-New Blue Ranger *** Rocko/Red Wild West Ranger *** Abraham/Black Wild West Ranger *** William/Blue Wild West Ranger *** Miss Alicia/Yellow Wild West Ranger *** Red Emissary *** Blue Emissary *** Yellow Emissary *** Pink Solar Ranger *** Black Solar Ranger *** Yellow Solar Ranger *** Blue Solar Ranger *** Red Solar Ranger *** Green Solar Ranger *** T.J. (robot)/Red Turbo Ranger *** Justin (robot)/Blue Turbo Ranger *** Carlos (robot)/Green Turbo Ranger *** Ashley (robot)/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** Cassie (robot)/Pink Turbo Ranger ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross *** Dr. Simon Irustamazak/Cyborg Soldier 3 (counterpart of Kamen Rider Shin) *** Masked Rider ZO (counterpart of Kamen Rider ZO) *** Masked Rider J (counterpart of Kamen Rider J) ** Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *** /Kamen Rider Wing Knight *** Pryce (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Strike *** Chance (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Torque *** Hunt (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Axe *** Ian (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Incisor *** Van (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Camo *** Cameron (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Thrust *** Quinn (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Sting *** Chase (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Spear *** Kase (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Siren *** Nolan (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Wrath *** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx *** Eubulon/Advent Master *** Zaid (Dragon Knight OC)/Kamen Rider Surge ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Jump Force *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten *** Cell *** Android 21 *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) (Timeline) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Kenshiro *** Bat *** Lin *** Rei *** Mamiya *** Airi *** Shu *** Fudou of the Mountains *** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryo Saeba *** Kaori Makimura *** Hideyuki Makimura *** Umibōzu *** Saeko Nogami *** Jonathan Joestar *** Dio Brando *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli *** Tonpetty *** Straizo *** Dire *** Poco *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Jonathan Joestar *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli (Timeline) *** Tonpetty (JoJo Part 1) *** Straizo (JoJo Part 1) *** Dire (JoJo Part 1) *** Poco (JoJo Part 1) *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Joseph Joestar *** Lisa Lisa *** Smokey Brown *** Rudol von Stroheim *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Timeline) *** Loggins *** Messina *** Suzi Q *** Jotaro Kujo *** Holy Kujo *** Muhammad Avdol (Timeline) *** Noriaki Kakyoin (Timeline) *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Iggy (JoJo Part 3) (Timeline) *** Anne (JoJo Part 3) *** Roses (JoJo Part 3) *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Rohan Kishibe *** Reimi Sugimoto *** Arnold *** Tamami Kobayashi *** Toshikazu Hazamada *** Yukako Yamagishi *** Tonio Trussardi *** Shizuka Joestar *** Shigekiyo Yangu *** Aya Tsugi *** Mikitaka Hazekura *** Yuya Fungami *** Hayato Kawajiri *** Tomoko Higashikata *** Ryohei Higashikata *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati (Timeline) *** Narancia Ghirga (Timeline) *** Guido Mista *** Leone Abbacchio (Timeline) *** Pannacotta Fugo *** Scolippi *** Pericolo *** Coco Jumbo *** Passione *** Jolyne Cujoh *** Ermes Costello (Timeline) *** Emporio Alniño (Timeline) *** Foo Fighters (Timeline) *** Weather Report (Timeline) *** Narciso Anasui *** Gwess *** Romeo Jisso *** Johnny Joestar *** Gyro Zeppeli *** Lucy Steel *** Hot Pants *** Mountain Tim *** Wekapipo *** Steven Steel *** Jesus *** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *** Yasuho Hirose *** Daiya Higashikata *** Joshu Higashikata *** Norisuke Higashikata IV *** Tsurugi Higashikata *** Kyo Nijimura *** Hato Higashikata *** Karera Sakunami *** Rai Mamezuku *** Suzuyo Hirose *** Rina Higashikata *** Dai *** Pop *** Maam *** Hyunckel *** Leona *** Avan *** Gome *** Crocodine *** Himura Kenshin *** Kamiya Kaoru *** Myōjin Yahiko *** Sagara Sanosuke *** Takani Megumi *** Shinomori Aoshi *** Saitō Hajime *** Makimachi Misao *** Asta *** Yuno *** Noelle Silva *** Mimosa Vermillion *** Klaus *** Magna Swing *** Luck Voltia *** Gauche Adlai *** Marie Adlai *** Charmy Pappitson *** Yami Sukehiro *** Fuegoleon Vermillion *** Leopold Vermillion *** Rebecca Scarlet *** Neige *** Galena *** Glover *** Kane *** Navigator ** World of My Hero Academia *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) ** World of Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba *** Tanjiro Kamado *** Nezuko Kamado *** Giyu Tomioka *** Shinobu Kocho *** Zenitsu Agatsuma *** Inosuke Hashibira *** Kyojuro Rengoku *** Tengen Uzui *** Mitsuri Kanroji *** Obanai Iguro *** Muichiro Tokito *** Gyomei Himejima *** Sanemi Shinazugawa *** Kanao Tsuyuri *** Genya Shinazugawa ** World of Dr. Stone *** Senku Ishigami *** Taiju Oki *** Yuzuriha Ogawa *** Gen Asagiri *** Ryusui Nanami *** Chrome *** Kohaku *** Suika (Dr. Stone) *** Ruri (Dr. Stone) *** Kinro (Appeared in cameo) *** Ginro (Appeared in cameo) *** Kaseki (Dr. Stone)/Muscled Old Man *** Turquoise (Dr. Stone) *** Mirai Shishio *** Ukyo Saionji *** Minami Hokutozai *** Magma (Dr. Stone) ** World of Fire Force *** Shinra Kusakabe *** Tamaki Kotatsu *** Arthur Boyle *** Maki Oze *** Akitaru Ōbi *** Takehisa Hinawa *** Sister Iris *** Lisa Isaribi *** Viktor Licht *** Vulcan Joseph ** World of Little Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** World of Senran Kagura *** Asuka (Senran Kagura) *** Homura (Senran Kagura) *** Ikaruga (Senran Kagura) *** Katsuragi (Senran Kagura) *** Yagyū (Senran Kagura) *** Hibari (Senran Kagura) *** Yomi (Senran Kagura) *** Hikage (Senran Kagura) *** Mirai (Senran Kagura) *** Haruka (Senran Kagura) *** Daidōji (Senran Kagura) *** Suzune (Senran Kagura) *** Kagura (Senran Kagura) *** Yumi (Senran Kagura) *** Murakumo (Senran Kagura) *** Yozakura (Senran Kagura) *** Shiki (Senran Kagura) *** Minori (Senran Kagura) *** Miyabi (Senran Kagura) *** Murasaki (Senran Kagura) *** Imu (Senran Kagura) *** Ryōbi (Senran Kagura) *** Ryōna (Senran Kagura) *** Sayuri (Senran Kagura) *** Ryōki (Senran Kagura) *** Renka (Senran Kagura) *** Hanabi (Senran Kagura) *** Kafuru (Senran Kagura) *** Fuuma (Senran Kagura) *** Hijikata (Senran Kagura) *** Ayame (Senran Kagura) *** Seimei (Senran Kagura) *** Muramasa (Senran Kagura) *** Sōji (Senran Kagura) *** Chitose (Senran Kagura) *** Ibuki (Senran Kagura) *** Ashiya (Senran Kagura) *** Bashō (Senran Kagura) *** Kosuzu (Senran Kagura) *** Chiyo (Senran Kagura) *** Fuga (Senran Kagura) *** Aria (Senran Kagura) *** Kanon (Senran Kagura) *** Kaede (Senran Kagura) *** Hisui (Senran Kagura) *** Kasumi (Senran Kagura) *** Motochika (Senran Kagura) *** Kuroudo (Senran Kagura) *** Tsubame (Senran Kagura) *** Ageha (Senran Kagura) *** Yoshimitsu (Senran Kagura) *** Matsuri (Senran Kagura) *** Meimei (Senran Kagura) *** Kochou (Senran Kagura) *** Chihaya (Senran Kagura) *** Kanzaki (Senran Kagura) *** Kisaragi (Senran Kagura) *** Ranmaru (Senran Kagura) *** Mai (Senran Kagura) *** Josui (Senran Kagura) *** Kagari (Senran Kagura) *** Tamaki (Senran Kagura) *** Yugiri (Senran Kagura) *** Tsubaki (Senran Kagura) *** Karasu (Senran Kagura) *** Ukyou (Senran Kagura) *** Sakyou (Senran Kagura) *** Tachibana (Senran Kagura) ** World of Puella Magi Verse *** Madoka Kaname *** Homura Akemi *** Mami Tomoe *** Sayaka Miki *** Kyoko Sakura *** Iroha Tamaki *** Yachiyo Nanami *** Tsuruno Yui *** Felicia Mitsuki *** Sana Futaba *** Momoko Togame *** Kaede Akino *** Rena Minami *** Kazumi Subaru *** Umika Misaki *** Kaoru Maki *** Saki Asami *** Satomi Usagi *** Niko Kanna *** Michiru Kazusa *** Oriko Mikuni *** Kirika Kure *** Yuma Chitose *** Erika Mamiya *** Sasa Yuuki *** Komaki Asako *** Koito Asako *** Akira Namekata *** Miyuki Nagatsuki *** Suzune Amano *** Arisa Narumi *** Chisato Shion *** Haruka Kanade *** Matsuri Hinata *** Kanami *** Tsubaki Mikoto *** Kanata Kanade *** Kuroe ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** Monster Squad *** Sean Crenshaw *** Patrick Rhodes *** Horace *** Rudy Holloran *** Eugene *** Pete (Dog) *** Phoebe Crenshaw *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Scary German Guy *** Lisa Rhodes *** Detective Del Crenshaw *** Emily Crenshaw *** Walt *** Dracula *** Bruce W. Wolf *** Frank N. Stein ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** World of Packages from Planet X *** Dan Zembrosky *** Troll Moko *** Amanda Highborn *** CuRT *** BuRT ** JimBob ** Patrick (live-action) ** Mr. Manward ** Carol (SpongeBob SquarePants) ** Mr. Slabs ** Pearl Slabs Allies * Geiz Hikawa/Kamen Rider Geiz Rebellion * Mirror Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World) * Mirror Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz (Mirror World) * Mirror Woz/Kamen Rider Woz (Mirror World) * Kang the Conqueror * Discord * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Malvaron Grimm * Tazma Grimm * Doug Hadderstorm * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * King Sombra * Luster Dawn * Almighty Tallest ** Almighty Tallest Red ** Almighty Tallest Purple * Starlight * Wiz Kid * Ragamuffin * Baewatch * Lavender Lace/Kamen Rider Mage * Fuchsia Blush/Kamen Rider Mage * Heath Burns/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Sigma * Summer Solstice * FrankIe * Laurel Jade * Peppermint Azure * Duke Suave * Max Steele * Oxford Brush * Coffee Rush * Doodle Bug * Manestrum * Waldo Whereabout * Brim Marco * Stella Sparkles * Ginger Specs * Chase Reverb * Teddy T. Touchdown * Mile Nile * Simon * Roman * Sophie Sophisticated * Hunter Hedge * Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: Friendship is Magic) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle * Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch ** Babs Seed ** Pickle Barrel ** Barley Barrel ** Rainbow Rabbid Speed (Formerly; deceased; later, revived by Neohi) * Rumble * Young Six ** Sandbar/Kamen Rider Sandbar (w/Mirai Driver) ** Gallus/Kamen Rider Gallus (w/Mirai Driver) ** Yona/Kamen Rider Yonak (w/Mirai Driver) ** Ocellus/Kamen Rider Ocellus (w/Mirai Driver) ** Smolder/Kamen Rider Smolder (w/Mirai Driver) ** Silverstream/Kamen Rider Silverstream (w/Mirai Driver) * Santa Rabbid (in Season 3 Episode 20) * Reindeer Rabbids (in Season 3 Episode 20) * Snow Suit Rabbid (in Season 3 Episode 20) * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Roger Baxter * Mr. Maellard * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Sky Beak * Ocean Flow * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Ronaldo Fryman * Jane (Steven Universe) * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Mr. Satan * Videl * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Heure/Kamen Rider Heure * Ora/Kamen Rider Ora * Hokuto Three Crows ** Masaru Ooyama "Akaba"/Castle Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Rubrus ** Syuuya Aikawa "Aoba"/Stag Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Blavus ** Syoukichi Mihara "Kiba"/Owl Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Flavus * Dark Precure * Cure Blossom Mirage * Cure Marine Mirage * Cure Sunshine Mirage * Cure Moonlight Mirage * Regina (Pretty Cure) * Bomber Girls Pretty Cure * Wonderful Net Pretty Cure * Cure Earl * Cure Nile * Ohana/Cure Sunset * Olina/Cure Wave * Cure Continental * Cure Katyushа * Cure Southern Cross * Cure Gonna * Cure Pantaloni * Cure Matador * Queen Mirage/Cure Mirage * Wakamiya Henri/Cure Infini * Raichi Hoshimiya * Noeru Otoshiro * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp * Naoto Suzukawa * Tiara Yumesaki * Nagaoka * Hikaru Moroboshi * Anna Hibiki * Momoko Yachigusa * Dave Satō * Tamagorō Miwa * Tamaki Enjōji * Ken Mayuzumi * Chiharu Hachiya * Qrow Branwen * Sun Wukong * Mata * The General * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Ken Roberts * Louisa Roberts * Mr. Santiago * Maria Santiago * Rosa Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Stanley Chang * Becca Chang Other Characters ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kendate/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Takahiro Furuya/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** James Rogers ** Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Hank Pym, Jr./Wasp ** Azari ** Torunn * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine ** Edward the Blue Engine ** Henry the Green Engine ** Gordon the Big Engine ** James the Red Engine ** Percy the Small Engine ** Toby the Tram Engine ** Duck the Great Western Engine ** Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines ** Oliver the Great Western Engine ** Emily the Beautiful Engine ** Murdoch the Strong Engine ** Arthur the LMS Tank Engine ** Mavis the Quarry Diesel ** BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel ** Daisy ** Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins ** Fergus the Traction Engine ** Annie and Clarabel ** Old Slow Coach ** Stanley ** Stepney ** Bertie ** Terence ** Butch ** Trevor the Traction Engine ** Caroline ** Harold ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Duke ** Fearless Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Luke ** Bertram ** Ivo Hugh ** Molly the Yellow Engine ** Rosie ** Lady ** Belle Millie ** Stephen ** Bash and Dash the Logging Locos ** Ferdinand the Logging Loco ** Hiro ** Flynn ** Connor ** Caitlin ** Stafford ** Winston the Red Car ** Victor ** Kevin the Crane ** Dennis ** Charlie the Purple Engine ** Billy ** Salty ** Porter ** Harvey ** Ashima ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver the Excavator ** Kelly ** Buster the Steam Roller ** Nelson ** Den ** Dart ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney ** Neville ** Captain ** Owen ** Merrick ** Hank ** Flora ** Pip and Emma ** Jinty and Pug ** Green Arrow ** Iron Duke ** Wilbert the Forest Engine ** City of Truro ** Rajiv ** Yong Bao ** Vinnie ** Carlos ** Raul ** Shane ** Frieda ** Axel ** Gina ** Etienne ** Ivan ** Merlin ** Hurricane ** Frankie ** Theo ** Lexi ** Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) ** Lily (Mara Wilson) ** C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) ** Patch (Cody McMains) ** Burnett Stone ** Sam the Virginian Steam Tender Engine ** Mike and Rex and Bert * World of Lucky Star! ** Konata Izumi ** Kagami Hiiragi ** Tsukasa Hiiragi ** Miyuki Takara * World of K-ON! ** Yui Hirasawa ** Mio Akiyama ** Ritsu Tainaka ** Tsumugi Kotobuki ** Azusa Nakano * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Master Splinter ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Yaotl * World of The Book of Life ** Manolo Sánchez ** María Posada ** Joaquín Mondragon ** Pepe Rodríguez ** Pancho Rodríguez ** Pablo Rodríguez ** Xibalba ** La Muerte * World of Shrek ** Shrek ** Princess Fiona ** Donkey ** Pinocchio ** Gingerbread Man ** Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Three Blind Mice ** Thelonious ** Dragon ** Queen Lillian ** Puss in Boots ** Doris ** Mongo ** Dronkeys ** Artie ** Captain Hook ** Headless Horseman ** Cinderella ** Snow White ** Sleeping Beauty ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas ** Diane (Seven Deadly Sins) ** Ban (Seven Deadly Sins) ** King (Seven Deadly Sins) ** Gowther ** Merlin (Seven Deadly Sins) ** Escanor ** Elizabeth Liones * World of LEGO Bionicle ** Alternate Teridax ** Ancient (BIONICLE) ** Axonn ** Balta ** Botar ** Dalu ** Dume ** Ekimu ** Elemental Creatures ** Gali ** Garan ** Great Beings ** Gresh ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Iruini ** Jaller ** Kazi ** Keetongu ** Kopaka ** Krika ** Lesovikk ** Lewa ** Lhikan ** Mantax ** Mata Nui ** Matau ** Matoro ** Maxilos (BIONICLE) ** Miserix ** Narmoto ** Nikila ** Nokama ** Onua ** Pewku ** Piruk ** Pohatu ** Spinax ** Tahtorak ** Tahu ** Takadox ** Takanuva ** Takutanuva ** Tanma ** Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Ignika ** Toa Inika ** Toa Mangai ** Toa Mata ** Toa Metru ** Turaga ** Umbra ** Vakama ** Whenua * World of Toriko ** Toriko ** Starjun ** Komatsu ** Tom ** Coco ** Sunny ** Zebra ** Ichiryu ** Rin ** Terry Cloth * World of Amphibia ** Anne Boonchuy ** Sprig Plantar ** Polly Plantar ** Hop Pop Plantar ** Marcy * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Haru Shinkai ** Eri Karan ** Torajirou Asuka ** Rei Katsura ** Yujin Ozora * World of Galaxy Angel ** Milfeulle Sakuraba ** Ranpha Franboise ** Mint Blancmanche ** Forte Stollen ** Vanilla H ** Chitose Karasuma * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo James Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Preston B. Whitmore ** Gaetan Moliére ** Vincenzo Santorini ** Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez ** Wilhelmina Packard ** Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth ** Obby ** Kashekim Nedakh ** Atlanteans * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Haruhi Suzumiya ** Kyon ** Yuki Nagato ** Mikuru Asahina ** Itsuki Koizumi * World of Ranma 1/2 ** Ranma Saotome ** Akane Tendo ** Shampoo ** Ukyo Kuonji ** Cologne ** Ryoga Hibiki ** Kosaichi Kuno ** Mousse ** Tatewaki Kuno ** Nabiki Tendo ** Kasumi Tendo ** Genma Saotome ** Soun Tendo * World of Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki ** Shimura Shinpachi ** Kagura (Gintama) * World of Persona 3 ** Makato Yuki ** Kotone Shiomi ** Aigis ** Koromaru ** Akihiko Sanada ** Fuuka Yamagishi ** Junpei Iori ** Ken Amada ** Mitsuru Kirijo ** Yukari Takeba ** Shinjiro Aragaki ** Metis ** Chidori Yoshino ** Ryoji Mochizuki * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** Mikoto Misaka ** Kuroko Shirai ** Kazari Uiharu ** Ruiko Saten * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** Hikaru ** Takeshi ** Ryo ** Ha-Ya-To ** Tank Gunner ** Hitomi ** Sensei Keiken * World of Code Lyoko ** Jeremie Belpois ** Aelita Schaeffer ** Odd Della Robbia ** Ulrich Stern ** Yumi Ishiyama ** William Dunbar * World of Disney's Descendants ** Mal ** Evie ** Jay ** Carlos ** Ben ** Audrey ** Jane ** Lonnie ** Jordan ** Ally ** Doug ** Chad ** Ally ** Ruby ** Aziz ** Anxelin ** Li Shang Jr. ** Freddie Facilier ** Pin ** Gordon ** Herkie ** Bashful Jr. ** Opal ** Sleepy Jr. ** Tiger Peony ** Uma ** Harry Hook ** Gil ** Celia Facilier ** Squeaky and Squirmy Smee ** Harriet Hook ** CJ Hook ** Sophie ** Arabella ** Derek ** Shy ** Crabby ** Cheerful ** Snoozy ** Doc II ** Gesundheit "Gus" ** Yzla ** Hadie ** Diego de Vil ** Claudine Frollo ** Harry ** Jace ** Big Murph ** Eddie Balthazar ** Hermie Bing ** Mad Maddy ** Anthony Tremaine ** Artie ** Gordon ** Hadie ** Herkie ** Faylinn Chime ** Offspring ** Pin ** Tiger Peony ** Ginny Gothel ** Gaston Jr. ** Gaston III ** Claudine Frollo ** Harold ** Jason ** Big Murph * World of The World Ends with you ** Neku Sakuraba ** Shiki Misaki ** Joshua ** Beat ** Rhyme * World of Chaotic ** Tom Majors ** Kaz Kalinkas ** Sarah Laurence ** Peyton Touhey * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Valkyrie ** Kazuto Tokino ** Prince Cherub Tokino ** Hydra ** Sanada ** Akina Nanamura ** Rika Tokino ** Cat-Girl Maid Squad *** Keiko *** Aiko *** Yuko *** Eiko ** Chorus ** Laine ** Spot ** Mar ** Mur ** Mehm ** Inarba ** Nesty ** Pharm * World of Despicable Me ** Felonious Gru ** Lucy Wilde ** Margo Gru ** Edith Gru ** Agnes Gru ** Dru Gru ** Dr. Nefario ** Minions ** Silas Ramsbottom ** Fritz ** Valerie Da Vinci * World of Elder Scrolls ** Champion of Cyrodiil ** Cyrus (Redguard) ** Eternal Champion ** Fugitive (Blades) ** Hero of Kvatch ** Last Dragonborn ** Master Tunnel Rat ** Nerevarine ** Soul of Conflict ** The Agent ** The Apprentice (Battlespire) ** The Forgotten Hero ** The Hero Cycle ** Vestige ** Aela the Huntress ** Aela's Companions ** Akatosh ** Aldmeri Dominion (Elder Scrolls Online) ** Aranea Ienith ** Arngeir ** Athis ** Azura (Elder Scrolls) ** Barbas ** Benor ** Blades (Elder Scrolls) ** Brelyna Maryon ** Brynjolf ** Captain Metilius ** Companions ** Dawnguard ** Delphine (Elder Scrolls) ** Dibella ** Dovahkiin ** Durnehviir ** Esbern ** Farkas ** Galmar Stone-Fist ** General Tullius ** Greybeards ** Grim Shield ** Hadvar ** Hermaeus Mora ** Hero of Kvatch ** Imperial Legion ** J'zargo ** Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ** Jarl Elisif the Fair ** Jenassa ** Karliah ** Kharjo ** Kodlak Whitemane ** Legate Rikke ** Lydia (Elder Scrolls) ** Mara (Elder Scrolls) ** Marcurio ** Meridia ** Mjoll the Lioness ** Neloth ** Nerevarine ** Nightingales ** Nine Divines ** Njada Stonearm ** Odahviing ** Onmund ** Paarthurnax ** Peryite ** Ralof ** Ria ** Serana ** Shadowmere ** Sheogorath ** Skjor ** Stormcloaks ** Talos (Elder Scrolls) ** Torvar ** Ulfric Stormcloak ** Ulliceta gra-kogg ** Valdimar ** Vilkas ** Ysgramor * World of Mass Effect ** Commander Shepard (Paragon) ** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ** Garrus Vakarian ** Liara T'Soni ** Jeff "Joker" Moreau ** Thane Krios ** Javik ** Urdnot Wrex ** Urdnot Grunt ** EDI ** Samara ** Legion ** Kasumi Goto ** Miranda Lawson ** Mordin Solus ** James Vega ** Kaidan Alenko ** Ashley Williams ** Jacob Taylor ** David Anderson ** Admiral Steven Hackett ** Samantha Traynor ** Steve Cortez ** Aria T'Loak ** Nyreen Kandros ** Zaeed Massani ** Jack * World of Inazuma Eleven ** Mark Evans ** Axel Blaze ** Jude Sharp ** Shawn Froste ** Nathan Swift ** Arion Sherwind ** Victor Blade ** Riccardo Di Rigo ** Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin ** Sonny Wright ** Elliot Ember ** Heath Moore * World of Tokyo Underground ** Rumina Asagi ** Ruri Sarasa ** Chelsea Rorec ** Ginnosuke Isuzu ** Sui ** Shiel Messiah ** Emily Ronolf ** Jilherts Micheat ** Kourin ** 04 * World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor ** Sofia the First ** Queen Miranda ** King Roland II ** Prince James ** Princess Amber ** Aunt Tilly ** Sir Bartleby ** Jade ** Ruby Hanshaw ** Lucinda ** Princess Hildegard ** Princess Clio ** Mia (Sofia the First) ** Robin (Sofia the First) ** Whatnaught ** Baileywick ** Trolls ** Grotta ** Princess Vivian ** Crackle ** King Marcus and Queen Cecily ** Princess Jun ** Prince Jin ** Prince Khalid ** Prince Zandar ** King Habib and Queen Farnaz ** Baileywick ** Cedric the Sorcerer ** Meg and Peg ** Prince Desmond ** Wilbur the Wombeast ** Oona ** Cora ** Sven ** Praline ** Freedo ** Prince Hugo ** Electra ** Gwen (Sofia the First) ** Lady Joy ** Lord Gilbert ** Sir Dax ** Boo ** Princess Zooey ** Princess Lani ** Whiskers ** Winter ** Wu-Chang ** Jade Jaguar ** Tizzy ** Button ** Benngee ** Brody ** Mossy ** Carol of the Arrow ** Jane (Sofia the First) ** Fluke ** Slim ** Shelly ** Flip ** Princess Kari ** Jasper (Sofia the First) ** Onyx and Opal ** Spruce ** Ballerina ** Muck ** Gunk and Grime ** Mazzimo ** Sergeant Fizz ** Kazeem ** Flinch ** Elfonso ** Olaf ** Miss Nettle ** Calista ** Merlin ** Cordelia the Conjuror ** Barley ** Sassofras ** Professor Zacharias Fleeber ** Gemina and Argus ** Sir Jaxon ** Willawing ** Kai (Sofia the First) ** Princess Charlotte ** Zinessa ** Wendell Fidget ** Mandy ** Morris ** Piccolo (Sofia the First) ** Professor Pecullian ** Dragons of Enchancia ** Sea Monsters ** Prisma ** Malachite and Fig ** Skye ** Azurine ** Orion ** Vega ** Chrysta ** The Hoodwinks ** Ms Candoo ** Roma ** Lily (Sofia the First) ** Indigo (Sofia the First) ** Cinder ** Sizzle ** The Duchess ** Giggling Goblin ** Princess Cassandra ** Captain Quivers ** Nerissa ** Nigel ** Princess Elena ** Princess Isabel ** Francisco ** Luisa ** Mateo ** Migs, Luna, and Skylar ** Naomi Turner ** Gabe ** Armando ** Higgins ** Doña Paloma ** Zuzo ** Alacazar ** Rafa ** King Toshi ** Noblins Charoca ** King Juan Ramón ** Prince Alonso ** Yacalli ** Professor Mendoza ** King Lars ** King Raja ** King Joaquin ** Cristina ** Carmen and Julio ** Doña Angelica ** Chief Zephyr ** Nico ** Avion ** Ciela ** Senorita Marisol ** Quique, Amara ** Sir Cassius ** Daniel Turner ** Scarlett Turner ** Olivia, Cacahuate ** King Verago ** Quita Moz ** Antonio Agama ** Rico Villalobos ** Princess Valentina ** Amaláy ** Dulce ** Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella ** Cruz ** Bobo ** Prince Marzel ** Princess Marisa ** Cuco ** Tomiko ** Professor Ochoa ** Zuni, Maya, and Lom ** Lama, Hool, and Qapa * World of Twelve Forever ** Reggie Abbott ** Todd (Twelve Forever) ** Esther Hopkins ** Aaron ** Gwen ** Conelly ** CJ (Twelve Forever) ** Shane ** Mack ** Beefhouse ** Brown Roger ** Darla ** Flaps ** Galaxander ** Guy Pleasant the Dog Prince ** Pretty Please ** Sadmantha ** Sherbert ** Squid Cat ** Judy Abbott ** Daryl Abbott ** Dustin Abbott ** Kathy ** Ogden * World of Middle School Moguls ** Celeste ** Valeria ** Yuna ** Winnie ** Mrs. Pierre ** Finn ** Mina ** Josie Villains * The Empire of Darkness ** Grogar/Another Twilight Sparkle/Super Another Twilight Sparkle ** Queen Chrysalis/Darkness Queen Chrysalis ** Lord Tirek/Darkness Lord Tirek ** Cozy Glow/Darkness Cozy Glow ** King Sombra/Darkness King Sombra ** Ultra Dark-Killer ** Darkness Copies *** She-Demon Sunset (Sunset Shimmer's Darkness Copy) *** Midnight Sparkle (Twilight Sparkle's Darkness Copy) *** Gaea Everfree (Gloriosa Daisy's Darkness Copy) *** Juniper Monstar (Juniper Montage's Darkness Copy) *** Stonewall Bloomer (Wallflower Blush's Darkness Copy) *** BYBB-QT (Be Yourself But Better Cu-Tie) (Vignette Valenica's Darkness Copy) *** NightMarity (Rarity's Darkness Copy) * Shin MetsubouJinrai.Net ** Omega Brony/Kamen Rider Evil Zero-One ** Twivine Sparkle/Ponies Rider Twivine (Formerly; betrayed) ** King Koopa (Currently; deceased) ** Koopalings *** Cheatsy Koopa (Currently; deceased) *** Bully Koopa (Currently; deceased) *** Big Mouth Koopa (Currently; deceased) *** Kootie Pie Koopa (Currently; deceased) *** Hip (Currently; deceased) *** Hop (Currently; deceased) *** Kooky von Koopa (Currently; deceased) ** Dr. Robwahtnik/Kamen Rider Jin Yami * Swartz/Kamen Rider Swartz (Currently) * Swartz Fortress ** Goku Black (Goku of the Darkness)/Another Dark Decade ** Vegeta Black (Vegeta of the Darkness)/Another Dark Diend ** Gohan Black (Gohan of the Darkness)/Another Metal Build ** Goten Black (Goten of the Darkness)/Kamen Rider Surge (Formerly, stolen back by Zaid)/Another Black Baron ** Trunks Black (Trunks of the Darkness)/Another Black Para-DX ** Chi-Chi Black (Chi-Chi of the Darkness)/Another Tsukuyomi * Ultraman Tregear * Kamen Rider Amazon Blood * Kamen Rider Albino Amazon Alpha (Formerly; betrayed) * Kyubey/Hebitsukai Metal * Kamen Rider Shadow Baron * Kaisei Mogami/Kaiser/Bikaiser (w/Kaiser Reverse) * Kaisei Mogami (World of Ex-Aid)/Kaiser Reverse/Bikaiser (w/Kaiser) * Megumi Mogami (Daughter of Kaisei Mogami)/Another Cross-Z/Bikaiser (w/her father) * Pandora Trio ** Adajo Namba (counterpart of Adagio Dazzle in the World of Build)/Kamen Rider Pandora Green Panel ** Aria Namba (counterpart of Aria Blaze in the World of Build)/Kamen Rider Pandora Red Panel ** Sonata Namba (counterpart of Sonata Dazzle in the World of Build)/Kamen Rider Pandora Blue Panel * Exetior/Sento Kiryu II (evil counterpart of Sento Kiryu)/Kamen Rider Build BuildMatch Form * Magias ** Steller Magia * Another Riders ** Main *** Another Zero-One *** Another Zi-O *** Another Build ** Another Rangers ** Another Pretty Cures *** Another CureBlack *** Another CureWhite *** Another Shiny Luminous ** Another Heroes *** Another Twilight Sparkle **** Stella Nova/Another Twilight Sparkle (Formerly; first) *** Another Applejack **** Dirk Thistleweed/Another Applejack (Formerly) *** Another Rainbow Dash *** Another Rarity **** Ragamuffin/Another Rarity (Formerly) *** Another Fluttershy *** Another Pinkie Pie *** Another Sunset Shimmer *** Another Starlight Glimmer *** Another Sour Sweet *** Another Indigo Zap *** Another Sunny Flare *** Another Sugarcoat *** Another Lemon Zest *** Another Trixie Lulamoon *** Another Juniper Montage *** Another Gloriosa Daisy *** Another Wallflower Blush *** Another Adagio Dazzle *** Another Aria Blaze *** Another Sonata Dazzle *** Another Vignette Valenica *** Kei Kurozawa/Another Ultraman Geed *** Makoto Aizen/Another Ultraman Orb/Another Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion Episodes Season 1 (The Beginning of Humane Twenty Arc) *Episode 1: Rejoice! Friendship is Magic, Ponies Rider Twilight is Born! (Debut of Ponies Rider Twilight and Princess Twilight Sparkle's future daughter, Stella Nova) *Episode 2: Honesty! Apples Festival, Applejack is Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Applejack) *Episode 3: Loyalty! Rainbow Speedy, Rainbow Dash is Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Dash) *Episode 4: Generosity! Rarity's Fashion, Lady Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Rarity) *Episode 5: Kindness! Flora and Fauna, Fluttershy is Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Fluttershy) *Episode 6: Laughter! Let's Party Time, Pinkie Pie is Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Pinkie) *Episode 7: Sunset VS. Starlight, Who is Seventh Ponies Rider? (Debut of Ponies Rider Sunset and Ponies Rider Starlight) *Episode 8: Tears of Joy, Sour Sweet's Kindness (Debut of Ponies Rider SourSweet) *Episode 9: Fire and Wind, Getting Intelligence (Debut of Ponies Rider SunnyFlare and Ponies Rider SugarCoat) *Episode 10: Release, The Shadow Visiting! (Debut of Ponies Rider LemonZest and Ponies Rider IndigoZap) *Episode 11: Passion of the Red Rose (Debut of Kamen Rider Ru-B) *Episode 12: It's Showtime! The Great and Powerful Seriously? (Debut of Ponies Rider Trixie and Debut of Kamen Rider Merlin) *Episode 13: Boo! BibillGeiz Mansion (Luigi's transformation into Kamen Rider BibillGeiz and Debut of Gooigi and Luigi's Bibill Poltergust) *Episode 14: Scared, Lily Pad's Home Alone (Debut of Ghost Bugster, Rabitan Bugster, Kangaroo Hard Smash, CD Hard Smash and Another Black Para-DX Rider) *Episode 15: Love and Peace, Gloriosa and Juniper are Friends?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Juniper and Ponies Rider Gloriosa) *Episode 16: Start Up! Kaixa Axel! (Debut of Kaixa Axel Form) *Episode 17: Brake Up Surfing! (Debut of Kamen Rider Tropica-L, Kurumi Erika from the World of Build) *Episode 18: Forgotten Memory, Wallflower Blush is Invisible (Debut of Ponies Rider Wallflower) *Episode 19: Warning! The Dazzlings is Last Ponies Rider?! (Debut of Ponies Rider Adagio, Ponies Rider Aria and Ponies Rider Sonata) *Episode 20: A Christmas Carol (Debut of Build MerryChristmas, Zi-O Christmas, Zero-One Christmas Hopper, Ryusoul Red Christmas and Ultraman Geed Merry Christmas (Fusion Rise with Ultraman King and Santa Claus)) *Episode 21: Oh no! MetsubouJinrai Arrives?! (Return of Horobi, Jin and Little Assassin) *Episode 22: Hazard Level Aloss (Travel to the World of Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Episode 23: This is The Dark Warriors! Part 1 (Return of Dark Decade, Kaisei Mogami and Tid and Debut of Megumi Mogami, Hanasaki Tsubomi and Izayoi Riko from the World of Build) *Episode 24: This is The Dark Warriors! Part 2 (Debut of Kamen Rider Ja-O and Death of Bikaiser) *Episode 25: Rejoice! Element of Harmony, Birth of FriendshipMagic! (Debut of Kamen Rider Zi-O FriendshipMagic Form) *Episode 26: Apocalypse! Humane Twenty Congratulations! (Debut of a new group, Humane Twenty and Kamen Rider Swartz gets his revenge at the end) Season 2 (Kamen Rider Zion Arc) *Episode 1: That's Ohma System Part 1 (Debut of Kansai-speak French look like Mario, Xavier and the new Kamen Rider Kikai X, Machina Butterfly) *Episode 2: That's Ohma System Part 2 (Esmé Squalor and Carmelita Spats' Defeat and Gohan Black was return and meets Goten Black) *Episode 3: Fuwa! Isamu Fuwa's Missions (Return of Pandora Trio and Kamen Rider Surge, Zaid; Debut of Dr. Simon Irustamazak) *Episode 4: Stupid Pierre in Jailhouse Rock *Episode 5: Tri-Squad x Young Six, Buddy Go! *Episode 6: The Cutie Mark Warriors (Debut of Ponies Rider AppleBloom, Ponies Rider SweetieBelle and Ponies Rider Scootaloo) *Episode 7: Swartz' Ultimate Fortress (Swartz made a Swartz Fortress for himself and meets mysterious Guy, Ultraman Tregear) *Episode 8: Let's Cooking! Honey VS. Sour Sweet (Omori Yuko and Sour Sweet are going to joins the Cooking Mom Game World; Debut of Cooking Mom Gashat) *Episode 9: Geiz Rebellion (Debut of Kamen Rider Geiz Rebellion, Geiz Hikawa.) *Episode 10: Hikawa's Strongest Karate Fist! *Episode 11: The Stupid Teams, It's Pierre! (Debut of SMG4, SMG4verse Mario, SMG4verse Luigi and SMG3, he stolen Nintendo Power Glove) *Episode 12: The Japan Trip *Episode 13: The Mario Showdown (Debut of Meggy, Saiko and Tari from SMG4verse) *Episode 14: Be Yourself, But Better, Best Friend Forever (Debut of Kamen Rider Unity, Asahina Mirai from the World of Build and Ponies Rider Vignette) *Episode 15: Regressa's First Date (Debut of Angel Love) *Episode 16: A Crazy Taxi (Debut of Majesty Applejack's future daughter, Fuji Apple, Majesty Rainbow Dash's future daughter, Blue Lightning and Majesty Rarity's future daughter, Diamond) *Episode 17: Love and Peace Day (Debut of Majesty Fluttershy's future daughter, Flora and Majesty Pinkie's future daughter, Lil Cheese) *Episode 18: The New Amazons (Debut of Kamen Rider Albino Amazon Alpha, Amazon Beta, Amazon Ganma, Amazon Delta and Amazon Zeta; new Ridewatches, Amazon Omega, Amazon Alpha and Amazon Neo) *Episode 19: Katsuragi and the Experiment (Defeat of Uchuubukai, but Invader Donquixote Doflamingo, Invader Dracule Mihawk, Invader Boa Hancock and Invader Marshall D. Teach are survived; Return of Takumi Katsuragi and Revived of Ryo as Kamen Rider Shin-Kuuga) *Episode 20: The Concert Incident (Sepia (Neohi's wife), Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Yume Nijino, Aine Yūki, Mio Minato and Raki Kiseki are kidnapped by two unknown old enemies) *Episode 21: Missing! The Idol Disappearances (Debut of new Progrise Keys, Singing Cat, Hopping Rabbit, Wreaking Squirral and Watching Scarab) *Episode 22: Macherie and the Diss Track (Travels to saves World of Ojamajo Doremi, Symphogear and PriPara and Emiru's transformation into Kamen Rider Vulcan Burning Stag) *Episode 23: The Saving Idol (Humane Twenty, Team Mario and Sonic, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Heisei Rider, Ryusoulgers, VS Sentai, Kyurangers and Pretty Cures saves Aikatsu Idol Girls; Debut of Ponies Rider KiwiLollipop and Ponies Rider SupernovaZap) *Episode 24: Ohma Zi-O Return, World War (Return of Ohma Zi-O and Angel Love joins Gamerpen Squad and becoming Kamen Rider and the final appearance of Rainbow Rabbid Speed) *Episode 25: Zion and Ohma Part 1 (Debut of Ponies Rider Orange) *Episode 26: Zion and Ohma Part 2 (Return of Kamen Rider Zion and Defeat of Kamen Rider Swartz; But Ultraman Tregear is survived) Season 3 (Twivine Sparkle Arc) *Episode 1: Rejoice! The Young Six, Future Time! *Episode 2: Seriously! The Dark Side, Twivine is Arrives? (Debut of Ponies Rider Twivine) *Episode 3: Rebirth by Sleep Part 1 *Episode 4: Rebirth by Sleep Part 2 *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: Honesty and Generosity is Grease and Rogue, Potato and Beardo is Applejack and Rarity!? (Debut of Another Applejack and Another Rarity) *Episode 12: Mario and The Burning Sun (Mario's transformation into Burning Mario) *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: Get Angry! Luigi's Wrath (Luigi's transformation into Lightning Luigi) *Episode 23: This is Gold! Golden Bikaiser (Debut of Golden Bikaiser) *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA Season 4 (Ultra Dark-Killer Arc) *Episode 1: TBA *Episode 2: TBA *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: Ohma Ja-O Rebellion Season 5 (Unified Tokyo Games Arc) *Episode 1: Beginning of the Unified Tokyo Games *Episode 2: TBA *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA Season 6 (Ponies Riders VS. The Empire of Darkness Arc) *Episode 1: TBA *Episode 2: TBA *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA *Episode 27: TBA *Episode 28: TBA Season 7 (Exetior Arc) *Episode 1: TBA *Episode 2: TBA *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA Season 8 (World Ruins Arc) *Episode 1: The Return of Tregear Part 1 *Episode 2: The Return of Tregear Part 2 *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA *Episode 27: TBA *Episode 28: TBA *Episode 29: TBA *Episode 30: TBA Season 9 (Finale Forever Arc) *Episode 1: TBA *Episode 2: TBA *Episode 3: TBA *Episode 4: TBA *Episode 5: TBA *Episode 6: TBA *Episode 7: TBA *Episode 8: TBA *Episode 9: TBA *Episode 10: TBA *Episode 11: TBA *Episode 12: TBA *Episode 13: TBA *Episode 14: TBA *Episode 15: TBA *Episode 16: TBA *Episode 17: TBA *Episode 18: TBA *Episode 19: TBA *Episode 20: TBA *Episode 21: TBA *Episode 22: TBA *Episode 23: TBA *Episode 24: TBA *Episode 25: TBA *Episode 26: TBA *Episode 27: TBA *Episode 28: TBA *Episode 29: TBA *Episode 30: TBA (as final episode) *Episode 31: TBA (as epilogue episode) Movie * Heroes Dimensions Trilogy Series ** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy Season 1 *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Dr. Stone Arc *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Fire Force Arc *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Demon Slayer Arc ** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy Season 2 *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Steven vs Star Arc *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Love Live with The Idolmaster Arc *** Heroes Dimensions Trilogy: Pretty Cure VS. Aikatsu Arc * Heroes Dimensions the Movie Series ** Heroes Dimensions the Movie *** This movie series with based on Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generations, My Little Pony Equestria Girls movie series and My Little Pony: Pony Life. *** New Villains are New Leader of Quartzer, Majesty Twilight Sparkle/Kamen Rider Twilark, Cronus (World of Zi-O)/Another Twilight Sparkle G4.5 and Spike (World of Zero-One)/T-Rex Magia/Another Spike. * Super Smash Strongest Battle: Special Edition Special * Heroes Dimensions: Geiz Rebellion ** Rebellion1: Arriving in Renaissance ** Rebellion2: Beyond of Begins ** Rebellion3: Commandment! ** Rebellion4: Dark Woz? ** Rebellion5: Element of Harmony ** Rebellion6: Fusion Rise Up! ** Rebellion7: Geiz Rebellion Series * Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) ** Super Smash Bros. Series *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) *** Dungeon Quest (series) *** Banjo & Kazooie *** Bomberman (series) *** Shovel Knight (series) *** Shantae (series) ** My Little Pony Series *** My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Film) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Minecraft *** Minecraft: Story Mode *** Minecraft Dimensions ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Kamen Rider ??? *** Extra **** Kamen Rider G **** Kamen Rider Amazons **** Kamen Sentai Gorider ** Super Sentai Series *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger *** Mashin Sentai Kirameiger *** Extra **** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave ** Pretty Cure Series *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Healin'Good Pretty Cure ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! *** AIkatsu on Parade! ** Ojamajo Doremi ** PriPara ** Senki Zesshou Symphogear ** Love Live ** The Idolmaster ** Dr. Stone ** Fire Force ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba ** Senran Kagura ** Puella Magi Verse ** Yuki Yuna is a Hero ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Ben 10: Onmiverse *** Scooby-Doo (series) *** Code Lyoko (series) *** Infinity Train *** Twelve Forever *** Evil Con Carne *** Johnny Test *** Out of Jimmy's Head *** The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *** Party Wagon *** Class of 3000 *** The Secret Saturdays ** Nickelodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** The Casagrandes *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** TUFF Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Middle School Moguls ** Disney Universe *** Star vs. the Forces of Evil *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Amphibia *** Atlantis: The Lost Empire (series) *** Disney's Descendants *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella (series) *** Sleeping Beauty (series) *** The Little Mermaid (series) *** Beauty and the Beast (series) *** Aladdin (series) *** Pocahontas (series) *** Mulan (series) *** The Princess and the Frog *** Tangled *** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) *** Frozen (series) *** Moana (series) *** Marvel Comics **** Avengers **** Guardians of the Galaxy **** X-Men **** Fantastic Four *** Star Wars Franchise **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Stars Wars: Rebels **** Star Wars: Resistance **** LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star vs. The Forces of Evil *** Sofia the First *** Elena of Avalor *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens ** RWBY ** BlazBlue ** Azure Trigger (series) ** Little Witch Academia ** Metal Heroes Series *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Ultraman Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** DC Comics *** Justice League ** Undertale ** Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Sly Cooper (series) ** LEGO Series *** NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitsu *** Legends of CHIMA *** Nexo Knights *** The LEGO Movie *** LEGO Friends *** LEGO Elves *** LEGO Exo-Force *** LEGO BIONICLE ** The World Ends With You ** Shonen Jump Series *** Dragon Ball Z *** Naruto *** One Piece *** Toriko *** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Gin Tama *** My Hero Academia *** Bleach *** Yu Yu Hakuso ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Series ** Despicable Me Series ** Elder Scrolls Series ** Inazuma Eleven Series ** Mass Effect Series ** A Certain Scientific Railgun Series ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Lucky Star! ** K-ON! ** Fairy Tail ** Fate Series *** Fate/stay night *** Fate/Grand Order ** Digimon Digital Monsters Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Savers *** Digimon Xros Wars *** Digimon Universe: App Monsters ** UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Chaotic Series ** The Seven Deadly Sins ** Power Rangers Series *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Book of Life ** DreamWorks Animation *** Shrek (series) *** How To Train Your Dragon (series) Songs Opening Theme Songs * = LUNA SEA bassist J featuring Takanori Nishikawa. (Opening 1 in Season 1-3) * Sign - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Taiga) (Opening 2 in Season 4-5) * (Opening 3 in Season 6-7) * (Opening 4 in Season 8-9) Insert Theme Songs * * Chou Yuusha BUDDY GO! (Ultraman Taiga) * Rising Hope by LiSA Ending Theme Songs * All 2 You - (Song by DA PUMP) (Ending 1 in Season 1-3) * Kizuna Infinity - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Geed the Movie) (Ending 2 in Season 4-5) * Hitotsuboshi - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Taiga) (Ending 4 in Season 6) * Two As One - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman Orb the Movie) (Ending 4 in Season 7-9) Trivia * Debut of new Build Riders, Kamen Rider Ru-B, Merlin, Tropica-L, Jaw-Z and Unity. * Boo! BibillGeiz Mansion is season 1 Episode 13 with based on Luigi's Mansion 3 and Kamen Rider BiBiBi no BibillGeiz. * Luigi got Bibill Ridewatch was transformed from the Blank Ridewatch due to Rarity, Fluttershy, Rin (Cure Rouge), Minami (Cure Mermaid), Homare (Cure Etoile), Arata (Kamen Rider Gatack), Taiga (Kamen Rider Snipe) and Geiz's phasmophobia. * After Lily leaving the Gamerpen Squad, because she happy for Angel Love joins Gamerpen Squad. * Both Juniper Montage and Gloriosa Daisy are like Kazumi and Gentoku. Juniper Montage calls her Gloriosa Daisy as Gardo, and likewise, Gloriosa Daisy calls Juniper Montage as Glasses. * Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are becoming the Ponies Riders. * Vignette Valenica is joining the Humane Twenty. * Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap are joining the Humane Twenty. * Orange Sunrise are joining the Humane Twenty. * The Spectacles are joining the Unified Heroes. * Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lars Alexandersson are lost Hazard Level and become Kamen Rider Orga X and Kamen Rider Psyga X. * Rainbow Rabbid Speed still helps the team to this day even in death, her spirit manifesting as the two Agito Bottles (like Nada). * Kamen Rider Swartz gets his revenge at Zi-O, because he became Ohma Zi-O to deafeat him. * Isamu Fuwa gets to find Fuwa (Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure) (in Season 2, Episode 3). * Applejack switch bodies with Kazumi Sawatari and Rarity switch bodies with Gentoku Himuro (in Season 3, Episode 11). * Luigi get his angry because Cure Peace was bullied by Dodo Magia (in Season 3, Episode 22). * Geiz Hikawa became Regressa's interest (like Misora became Kazumi's interest). * Shadowbolt Five meets Build New World version of Sour Sweet (Kamen Rider Black Rogue), Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest. * It is revealed that Dr. Robwahtnik is revived by Omega Brony. * It is revealed that Love and Hate Evolto is Evolto's Copy by Pierre, He gives them real name is "Ophis". * Evolto transforms into a his power-up, Black Hole Evolto. Quotes Gallery Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) Juniper Montage Earth pony ID.png|Juniper Montage (Pony) Nightmare Knights issue 3 Wallflower Blush.png|Wallflower Blush (Pony) vignette valencia pony by cloudyglow dcish6e.png|Vignette Valenica (Pony) Kamen rider ru b by tokuheroes ddjcaaz.png|Kamen Rider Ru-B Kamen rider merlin by tokuheroes ddjvo90.png|Kamen Rider Merlin Kamen rider tropica l by tokuheroes dd9ugze.png|Kamen Rider Tropica-L Kamen rider unity by tokuheroes ddk5v7b.png|Kamen Rider Unity All Heisei Precure Ridewatch.png|All Precure Ridewatches D6wr-tkVsAAFwO9.jpg|Grease Perfect Kingdom Ridewatch Dcj9gyg-126939b3-af39-414d-b4fb-cd00c4afea1b.png|Rainbow Rabbid Speed KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Proto Zi-O Ridewatch KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Proto Geiz Ridewatch Kamen Rider Woz 2.0 by Tokuheroes ddjhipk.png|Kamen Rider Proto Woz Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi 2.0 by Tokuheroes ddjjn1v.png|Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi Ja-O Ridewatch.png|Ja-O Ridewatch Kamen Rider Ja-O by Tokuheroes ddit913.png|Kamen Rider Ja-O Kamen Rider Ja-O Neo by Tokuheroes ddit94v.png|Kamen Rider Ja-O Neo D4M2XS8U4AEQeSR.jpg|Kamen Rider Silver Cross-Z 557752d37182b13148b31f3a175a332b.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Beta 15f5aee25ead37f6ad1c2286a093604a.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Gamma DHbz4lAUQAQGnVX.jpg|Kamen Rider Albino Amazon Alpha D5c16aae.jpg|Magma Fullbottle and Blizzard Fullbottle Magma Fullbottle, Blizzard Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg Ddggx0p-ec9c8be7-c715-4f50-b122-f6a63e1d6f72.png|Kamen Rider Chaser (Production Model) Kamen Rider Jaw-Z.png|Kamen Rider Jaw-Z DvvavvmVsAAyTij.jpg|Mitan Fullbottle Dzf8zO1U0AACUcy.jpg|Vernage Fullbottle He like you by kaetzchen1991 d99kggp-fullview.jpg|Bandit Rabbid Western rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d98bzww-fullview.jpg|Female Pioneer Rabbid and Female Bandit Rabbid Sddefault (2).jpg|Cowboy Mustache Rabbid, Cowboy Red Handkerchief Rabbid and Cowboy Blue Handkerchief Rabbid Biker Rabbids.jpg|Biker Rabbids Toons rabbids 225 rabbidgang image 640x360.jpg|Biker Rabbid 4, Biker Rabbid 5 and Biker Rabbid 6 Sheriff Rabbid.jpg|Sheriff Rabbid Sailor Rabbids and Navy Captain Rabbid.jpg|Sailor Rabbid, Captain Furious and Sailor Rabbid Jr. 9801b9d3-php3qwdoz.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Rabbid and John Watson Rabbid LLC EP405 SH080 sRGB.jpg|Ballet Dancer Rabbid, Ballet Dancer Rabbid 2 and Ballet Dancer Rabbid 3 7e942576-phpxsxkqm.jpg|Little Red Rabbid Hood 27567865.jpg|Glasses Rabbid 94d205d19fc26401.jpg|Santa Rabbid (in Season 1, Episode 20) Reindeer Rabbids and Rabbid Santa.jpg|Reindeer Rabbids (in Season 1, Episode 20) Snow Suit Rabbid.jpg|Snow Suit Rabbid (in Season 1, Episode 20) Bully Rabbids.jpg|Bully Rabbids (in Season 3, Episode 22). 86C5C662-1FC5-4588-B422-EB1FCCC59F8A.jpg|Christmas Titans (in Season 3 Episode 20) Dbqxwer-af58432f-2a62-490a-b899-2c32e27c71d2.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Golden Rising Mighty Form Dcwf8tv-3dda753b-5a9f-4725-bcd1-c61b273f99db.png|Kamen Rider Decade Shinobi Cea6d8d02bca4e7059244b2719de418ce71d0c72v2 hq.jpg|Pikachu Fullbottle and Jack Frost Fullbottle B4fa040b557c6f1f41fd9308d9fd908362878713v2 hq.jpg|Kamen Rider Build PikachuFrost Form DntdqvRVsAA08oK.jpg|Genius Fullbottle 2.0 D4rzrZhVUAAvsDs.jpg|Muscle Galaxy Fullbottle 2.0 DvvZjLsUUAADR09.jpg|Robot Blizzard Fullbottle Prime Rogue Fullbottle 2.0.jpg|Prime Rogue Fullbottle 2.0 7ctfeNKl8-gVzjfG.jpg|"Ultimate Match desu! Ultimate Match Break!" EBkE2CVVUAA9izg.jpg|Black Cherry Crash's Rabbit Lost Bottle and Dragon Lost Bottle DzlCGTwVAAAx69F.jpg|Black Cherry Crash's Gorilla Lost Bottle and Diamond Lost Bottle DzlDMThUcAAM31x.jpg|Black Cherry Crash's Ninjya Lost Bottle and Comic Lost Bottle DoVgjCuU8AEtjTT.jpg|Kamen Rider Ibuki Assei Brave-hojo-runs-away-away.jpg|Kamen Rider G3 Suit Build DoctorGame.jpg|Kamen Rider BuildAid Krbuild legendmatch baron fandesign by dynamotom-dbsla8w.png|Kamen Rider BuildAid BananaLock Form tumblr_p1gez9tpcx1qaz6dgo1_1280.png|Kamen Rider BuildAid DenebDensha Form, RidecardDiamond Form, KeisatsukanUSB Memory Form, YujouRyusei Form, LionMayonnaise Form, DemonParka Form and SurgeonCake Form KR-ZiO Amazons Omega Ridewatches.png|Amazon Omega Ridewatch DurrJ9hWoAA1Rqb.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O AmazonOmegaArmor 1500x500.jpg|Kamen Rider Etah A6fbc82554dd6226b2d5e40025d2e492.jpg|Black Hole Evolto (Power-up Form) 77935208 p0.jpg|Steller Magia 77972973 p0.jpg|Sesel Magia equestria_ninjas__she_demon_by_bozzerkazooers_dbu8z0m.jpg|She-Demon Sunset Shimmer equestria_ninjas__midnight_sparkle_by_bozzerkazooers_dbugr72.jpg|Midnight Sparkle equestria_ninjas__gaia_everfree_by_bozzerkazooers_dbup0i8.jpg|Gaea Everfree equestria_ninjas__mirror_montage_by_bozzerkazooers_dbutb65.jpg|Juniper Monstar equestria_ninjas__stonewall_bloomer_by_bozzerkazooers_dce8a47.jpg|Stonewall Bloomer equestria_ninjas__bybb_qt_by_bozzerkazooers_dcjlr2x.jpg|BYBB-QT (Be Yourself But Better Cu-Tie) Equestria ninjas nightmarity by bozzerkazooers ddfajyj-pre.jpg|NightMarity EGzNs64WwAArpTw.png|Kamen Rider Red Woz Commission kamen rider rogue thunder by joinedzero dcqp40n-fullview.png|Kamen Rider Rogue Thunder Kamen rider evol universe by viaditor954 ddf0vkx-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Universe D2q7rk4-3c9f7333-3a3b-45c9-bac9-b6f3db5c309b.png|Kamen Rider Armed Kyoki 77706621 p18 master1200.jpg|Another Para-DX Miridewatch 77706621 p12 master1200.jpg|Core Ridewatch 77706621 p8 master1200.jpg|Yuuki Ridewatch 77706621 p20 master1200.jpg|Hattari Miridewatch and Ginga Miridewatch 2.0 77706621 p15 master1200.jpg|Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Duke, Marika, Sigurd, Idunn and Saver Ridewatch 77706621 p6 master1200.jpg|Shuki Ridewatch EKLaBwFU8AEIMJ-.jpg|Star Rising Cure Star Progrise Key, Milky Shocking Cure Milky Progrise Key, Sun Burning Cure Soleil Progrise Key, Moon Nighting Cure Seleine Progrise Key and Rainbow Splashing Cure Cosmo Progrise Key 76095955 p1.jpg|Ultraman Ginga Ridewatch 76095955 p2.jpg|Ultraman Victory Ridewatch 76131877 p1.jpg|Ultraman X Ridewatch EF4qnfrVUAAihmD.jpg|Aisaki Emiru as Kamen Rider Vulcan Burning Stag EF2GDjiXkAE5hhg.jpg|Kamen Rider Valkyrie Sliding Penguin Kamen Rider Zion and his Zioncalibur.jpg|Kamen Rider Zion and his Zioncalibur 3e2afadc4c8e0113b264d65165e4c5cc.png|Another Cross-ZBuild Kamen Rider Zi-OQuarternity by Tokuheroes ddjy1pn.png|Kamen Rider Zi-OQuarternity df3a4fdf0184c92819a57c8ce9c8a8e2.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Believer fd3ab53c369968fc87c47f50af76cfed.jpg|Kamen Rider Zeus DfUdOKqWsAAIVRu.jpg|Kuwagata Sclashjelly, Fukurou Sclashjelly and Castle Sclashjelly Kamen rider cross z xardion by tokuheroes ddk5v45.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Xardion D3nokR2UUAYYZy5.jpg|Zion's Ginga Ridewatch LV8i8s8.png|Levi-Gaisoulg Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Chronicle Gamer Level 100.jpeg|Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Chronicle Gamer Level 100 7NdXwUB.png|Agito Bottle 3bbd3db9f12be7bcbb3c038c77f3cd53.jpg|Pandora Trio (Kamen Rider Pandora Red Panel, Kamen Rider Pandora Green Panel and Kamen Rider Pandora Blue Panel) KR Decade＿Kamen Rider Century.png|Kamen Rider Centuty Dd9zyed-2029a3ea-901c-4686-b9d5-6e299969f486.png|Kamen Rider Grease (Grease Robot) T02200124 0797045010574500391.jpg|Red_Bee's Henshin Kigen Onka and Ongekishingen Retsuzan Dm2 YoTUcAE7K9R.jpg|Special Rabbit Fullbottle and Premium Tank Fullbottle Dm2 Z-WUYAApIJU.jpg|Kamen Rider MadBuild Kamen rider ru b rose by tokuheroes ddk7wp2.png|Kamen Rider Ru-B Rose Kamen rider merlin sage by tokuheroes ddjvoep.png|Kamen Rider Merlin Sage Kamen rider tropica l storm by tokuheroes ddbpvmu.png|Kamen Rider Tropica-L Storm Kamen rider tropica l hydro by tokuheroes ddbso8n.png|Kamen Rider Tropica-L Hydro EDtPKVIU8AISpcT.jpg|Kamen Rider Logts Commission-Another-Kuuga-800459153.png|Another Kuuga Commission-Another-Agito-799629786.png|Another Agito DYooYzmVwAEjQnP.jpg|Rider System Fullbottle EFdxeRIU4AE9ndS.jpg|XI-Parallizer Equestria ninjas meanbooms by bozzerkazooers ddhbomy-fullview.jpg|Mean Humane Seven (Evil Version of Humane Seven) Ddk750n-bbcd3e74-5a77-4f70-afb5-0a2b201058d4.png|Kamen Rider New Build Ddjxova-b585f6d3-41de-45d7-9ba8-8285dfa4c049.png|Kamen Rider New Cross-Z Omega genius form build by build rabbit tank dcx3rg4-fullview.jpg|Omega Trigger Dcuh3du-97aa6541-490d-4b66-82fc-223aede19e4a.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Knight DV D6P8VQAIHo1H.jpg|Kamen Rider Metal Build Gaim Yami Form 68431363 p0 master1200.jpg|Gear Motor 68419256 p0 master1200.jpg|Gear Bottle Kr kuuga chimera form fanart by riderb0y d20045i-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Kuuga Chimera Form Hot Sour Sweet.jpg|Sour Sweet (Build New World) got bathing in hot spring (Because she become Phantom Liquids) Hot Sunny Flare.jpg|Sunny Flare (Build New World) got bathing in hot spring (Because she become Phantom Liquids) Hot Sugarcoat.jpg|Sugarcoat (Build New World) got bathing in hot spring (Because she become Phantom Liquids) Hot Lemon Zest.jpg|Lemon Zest (Build New World) got bathing in hot spring (Because she become Phantom Liquids) D4CRYO9U8AAP6PH.jpeg|Kamen Rider Black Rogue D4CRYO9U8AIa5wN.jpeg|Kamen Rider Black Rogue (Red Eye) Evol bat by megaultrathecorehog-dco5g2e.png|Kamen Rider Evol Bat Form (MadRogue ver.) Kamen Rider Lovelica.jpg|Kamen Rider Lovelica Kamen Rider Jabel.jpg|Kamen Rider Javert Kamen rider build tropica lrogue form by tokuheroes dde1bo6-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Tropica-LRogue Form Dc5v5ao-5182adfd-c430-408d-9ae6-5090eca617d0.png|Kamen Rider GhostSpecter Ridewatches (Mirror World).jpg|Geiz Ridewatch (Mirror World version) and Woz Miridewatch (Mirror World version) Genius Fullbottle (Blank).png|Neohi's Mecha Fullbottle Kamen Rider Mirai by Tokuheroes ddjtuug.png|Kamen Rider Mirai Ddhq20y-a72f1ef0-1cef-4d21-9eff-f2d2a4aabff5.png|Kamen Rider Grease StagRobot Form Ddhzeop-aaf41176-2c50-4252-9000-fd08a4249650.png|Kamen Rider Grease OwlRobot Form Ddi9pt0-997a884e-c546-472c-a2bc-6a296f55b894.png|Kamen Rider Grease CastleRobot Form DwYuct0UUAA5ozd.jpg|Geiztrooper Ridewatch DwYsbewU0AAx0aT.jpeg|Geiztroopers DwYsbebUwAAlIdZ.jpeg|Geiztroopers holding a Faizphone X DwYsbeqU8AIIM4Y.jpeg|Geiztroopers holding a Faizshot X DgYV7o6U8AAy Ps.jpg|Nebula Origin Fullbottle DgYdF8hVAAETaM7.jpg|Nebula Overhazard Fullbottle Di9Z1ZvVsAAcBjI.jpg|Fullbottle Transer DjHf w7U8AAHLBk.jpg|All Cure Fullbottle 69355821 p0 master1200.jpg|Goldsteam Gun 2100056060770 m.jpg|Golden Gear 77831815_p0.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZTitus Flying falcon metsubou jinrai net ver by spectrayt ddfau9i-fullview.png|Dr. Robwahtnik's Flying Falcon Zetsumerise Key Kamen Rider Build Build Match Form.jpg|Kamen Rider Build BuildMatch Form Ds7OoZ8U0AAL59y.jpg|Phantom Gear D-mWbvbUYAA fiP.jpg|Kamen Rider BloodEvolto 77801764_p1.jpg|Kamen Rider Gordon 77801764_p2.jpg|Kamen Rider Gekiryu 77879563_p0.png|Kamen Rider Tsugio Kamen Rider Rubrus Blizzard.jpg|Kamen Rider Rubrus Blizzard Kamen Rider Blavus Blizzard.jpg|Kamen Rider Blavus Blizzard Kamen Rider Flavus Blizzard.jpg|Kamen Rider Flavus Blizzard Screenshot 2019-10-25-20-27-34.png|Another Ultraman Geed 76262694 p1 master1200.jpg|Another Ultraman Orb Watch Screenshot 2019-10-25-20-27-48.png|Another Ultraman Orb D9GvSbYU8AANKha.jpg|Love and Hate Evolto (Ophis) D9GvO72UcAITkWG.jpg|Love and Hate Cobra Evolbottle EFImRItVAAAqqgN.jpg|Kamen Rider Love and Hate Evol 1500x500.jpg|Blood Stalk Ridewatch and Virus Celler Ridewatch 76421614 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Geed Ridewatch 76431662 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Geed Ultimate Final Ridewatch 76262694 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Orb Ridewatch 76386071 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Orb Trinity Ridewatch 75704801 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Zero Ridewatch 76431342 p0 master1200.jpg|Ultraman Zero Beyond Ridewatch Masked Rider Decade Raia Usual Form Neo Decadriver.png|Kamen Rider Decade Raia (w/Neo Decadriver) Phanhyness_by_powerdrawer_dc69mcp-pre.jpg|Phanhyness Yeah that ll be the day by drquack64 dciwkjd-pre.jpg|Shadow Rabbid Mario The episode doodle dimension was awful by drquack64 dc6o1bp-pre.jpg|DoodleRabbid EIapv6jWkAECMLC.jpg EIapsNvWkAIbo1s.jpg EIapgtzWkAESkb-.jpg EH2E9suUEAAE3Ao.jpg|Kamen Rider Izu EKXmfgaUEAMLeUN.jpg|Kamen Rider Shadow Baron Kamen rider ru b silver by tokuheroes ddl35jj.png|Kamen Rider Ru-B Silver Kamen Rider Ohma Ja-O by Tokuheroes ddl351p.png|Kamen Rider Ohma Ja-O Category:Heroes Dimensions Category:Heroes Dimensions: The Rise of Ponies Riders Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series